TOW Chandler Likes Thanksgiving
by spunky-scully
Summary: MC - last companion story, follows TOW Joey Does Good Work. A bit of a future!fic, I just had to bring up Chandler's dad because Kathleen Turner ROCKED as Helena Handbasket. 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty...' :P Please RR - Enjoy! :D


**TOW Chandler Likes Thanksgiving**

_Honey, I'm home! Of course since all I can hear are two screaming babies, I won't be yelling that out loud, because a, you won't even hear me, or b, you'll hear me and berate me for being cheery and not helping as soon as I walked in the door. You see how fast I'm learning?_

Chandler whistled as he headed upstairs. Monica had just finished changing Jack's diaper and had thrown the dirty one in the bin next to the change table. She picked him up, took one look at Chandler, and handed him his son.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked breathlessly, reaching down for Erica. Jack was still fussing only because Erica was wailing, and he wanted to join in.

"Better now I'm home," Chandler answered. Monica narrowed her eyes at him as she held Erica to her chest, bouncing her gently.

_Is he being serious or not? Dammit Chandler! Talk straight for once._

"Could you take Jack downstairs? Neither of them will stop crying otherwise." Chandler nodded, carrying his four week old son down the stairs.

"Now, what's in the refrigerator?" Chandler asked Jack, opening it up and having a look. Jack had stopped fussing, content with his new, dry diaper, and was watching Chandler with great interest. Chandler stared at Jack's tiny hands.

_I wonder what you're thinking. I think your mom is pretty tired. I hope you haven't been giving her a hard time. That's not cool. _

When Monica appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Chandler and Jack staring at each other, Chandler leaning against the kitchen bench. He looked up when he saw her.

"Hey," he smiled. "I was just sharing some of my secrets with the boy."

"One, he's not 'the boy' and two, telepathically?" Chandler shrugged, smirking at how similar some of their expressions had become over time.

"There are some things you don't know about the Bing men," he answered mysteriously. "We can read minds."

"What am I thinking right now?" Monica asked.

_Walked right into that one, Bing. _

"You are thinking... I am so tired. I wish someone else would take care of these two, just for a couple of hours, so that my wonderful husband and I could get a decent rest, or maybe have just like, a conversation. I wonder what those are like... Close?" Monica's smirk turned into a laugh as Chandler pulled her to him, She reached down and ran her hand along Jack's head. "Erica asleep?'

"Yeah," Monica whispered. "I hope it's okay with you, I called Ross and Rachel. They're going to take the twins tonight."

"Really? The whole night?" Chandler asked. "Cos you know I was just teasing. And that is some lightning fast work with the telephone!"

"Well, the Bing women have secrets too," Monica whispered. "We really need to talk," she sighed.

_Uh oh. Talk. About what?_

"That doesn't sound good. Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing," Monica looked up, shaking her head. "You're wonderful. Don't think I didn't notice how clean the kitchen was when I got down here this morning. Thankyou. I just...well you're right, I miss talking."

"Oh, okay," Chandler nodded.

_Yay! She noticed I cleaned at least a part of the house and she thanked me for it. That is so great! _

_Close one Mon, honestly what happened to leading in gradually? I wonder if he noticed I almost said something... Probably not. _

They were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Here, let me," Chandler offered, handing Jack to Monica. She smiled down at him and brushed a finger across his cheek as he drifted back to sleep. She'd gotten the twins into a semi-decent routine, but they always seemed to wake up when Chandler got home.

_I guess they just love to see their daddy... Oh my God, that's not Rachel, that's mom! The living room's a mess. Please GOD don't go upstairs. _

"Hi pumpkin," Jack declared. "Now is this my little namesake?"

"Yeah," Monica smiled. "But just because we named him after you, it doesn't mean you can't hold Erica, okay? They're equals."

"Of course they are Monica. Where is Erica?"

"Upstairs, sleeping."

"All by herself?" Monica's mother asked. "Monica!"

"We've got a baby monitor."

"I never used one of those things with you or Ross. What if they malfunction, or stop working, or-"

"Judy," Chandler cut in. "It's fine, I promise you the baby monitor is working."

"What are you guys doing here?" Monica asked uneasily.

"We thought we'd drop in and see our grandchildren," Jack answered. "And they're so pretty," he sang to Jack. "So very, very pretty."

_Dad, you'll give him a complex. _

_This is bringing back horrible memories!_

"Can I go upstairs and see Erica?" Judy asked.

"Sure, I'll take you," Chandler answered. Monica glared at him, but he sent her a look that said, 'Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't look in our room'. It was of course, the last room they'd bothered with, besides getting the bed in there, and it was a right mess. Every morning it drove Monica crazy, but once Jack and Erica woke up after their longest sleep (an hour or two longer than the rest), before she knew it she was tired and told herself she'd do it the next day. Every morning when Chandler said, 'Forget about it', and hugged and kissed her, it got a little bit easier.

The doorbell rang again and Monica hurried to get it.

"Hi!" Rachel exclaimed. "So?"

"So what?" Monica sighed. "My parents dropped in unexpectedly. Nothing's gonna happen tonight."

"Oh, no, don't say that, we can get rid of em!" Rachel replied enthusiastically. "Ross is waiting in the car with Emma. She can't wait to see her baby cousins again."

"I still can't believe you volunteered for this. Thankyou. By the way, Emma doesn't even know who they are," Monica teased.

"Sure she does!" Rachel answered as Monica let her in and shut the door behind her.

"Hello Rachel," Jack stated.

"Mister Geller, hi. And I bet this one's Erica?"

"No, Jack," Jack answered proudly. "My little sailor, aye-aye captain, high school quarterback."

"Dad," Monica warned.

"What, I can't have dreams?" Jack asked.

"Aw, can I hold him?"

"Sure!" Jack said, handing him to Rachel. Rachel smiled, held Jack for a moment and then handed him to Monica.

"Don't let him go, I'll be right back," she whispered. Monica watched Rachel bound up the stairs, and return minutes later carrying Erica. Chandler had the baby bags slung over his shoulder and Judy followed close behind.

"If we knew you needed babysitters we would have offered," Judy stated, sounding disappointed. "Rachel already has one baby to look after."

"Ross will be there," Monica reminded her.

"Ross is just one man," Jack stated. "It's still three to two."

"I suppose," Judy sighed, ignoring her husband. "Ross is terrific with children. How are you coping dear?"

"I'm fine, just great," Monica nodded, plastering a smile on her face.

"Tired?" Judy asked.

"A little, but that's normal."

"Of course it is Monica. I was so tired with you kids, running around, I can't believe you're doing two at once."

_Was that a compliment? From my mother?_

"Well um thanks yeah, we manage," Monica answered, astounded.

_Of course that feeling was just too good to last._

"But Monica, you really need to keep the place a bit tidier. You trip over a box, you'll be no good to anyone. Isn't that right Chandler?"

_Don't bring Chandler into this!_

"I dunno," he answered. "I've tripped over a couple so far and she still puts me to work." Monica smiled at him gratefully.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Jack asked. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Well no, they were empty," Chandler replied.

"Oh good, as long as you're being taken care of as well," Judy mentioned. "Even if the house is falling into disrepair."

Rachel looked warily at Monica and instead of fight, she just saw sadness. Monica was on the verge of tears.

"Right," Rachel announced. "Well we're off. Come on Mon, let's get these two into the car."

"All right," Monica replied, perking up a bit.

"Actually, Judy, Jack," Chandler began, noticing how tense and upset Monica was becoming. She was tense whenever her parents were around, but on such little sleep, if they didn't leave, Monica was going to lose it. "If you wouldn't mind taking off now as well. Monica and I were really hoping for some alone time tonight."

"Of course son," Jack grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Chandler chuckled.

_I bet he's picturing it. Gross!_

"Come on Judy," Jack continued. "Lets let these lovebirds 'clean house'."

"Jack really," Judy sighed, following Rachel and Monica out of the house as Chandler brought up the rear, making sure they didn't lock themselves out like they had two weeks ago. Not a fun experience with two screaming babies.

As they drove off, Chandler squeezed Monica's hip, leading her back into the house.

"I didn't think it would be this hard leaving them for the _whole_ night," he whispered.

"I know," Monica sighed. Both of them collapsed onto the sofa, Monica curling against Chandler's side.

"I'm going to ask a very obvious question now, so don't hold it against me."

"I won't," Monica yawned as Chandler stroked her hair.

"Is there a reason it's so quiet tonight? You said you wanted to talk. For a minute there I was afraid you were going to make us clean, but you look like you're about to collapse so I don't think that's it either."

"I just didn't want the kids here when I told you because I..." Monica rested her chin on Chandler's chest and looked at him. "I'm worried."

"About what, baby?" Chandler whispered.

_I love when you call me that, but this time you don't know how right on the money you are. _

"Well..." Monica fidgeted against Chandler but restrained herself, holding his gaze. "You know how mom and dad always thought they'd have just Ross because he was a 'medical marvel'."

"I think Ross calls it a miracle, but yeah, I know the story," Chandler answered. Monica smiled.

"Well it's probably genetic." Chandler's brow furrowed.

"What's genetic?"

"I'm pregnant," Monica choked back tears, biting her bottom lip and smiling at the same time, if it was possible. Chandler froze for a long moment.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he assured her. "But are you sure?" Monica nodded.

"Phoebe babysat this morning while I went to the doctor. I'd been putting it off for a couple of days because it meant I'd have to tell someone, to get them to help with the babies, but I decided I had to. I mean, originally, last week when I realised that I hadn't...and I've never been late..." Monica's voice failed her again as it cracked and Chandler nodded, knowing where she was going. They'd been trying for so long to get pregnant he knew the ins and outs of the reproductive system better than any of their friends, particularly Monica's.

_I should hope so, you're married to her, aren't you? It's gross, but sort of fascinating at the same time. _

"I thought something might've been wrong," he admitted.

"You did?" Monica asked.

"Yeah well you, I know it's stressful and stuff but you've been kind of on edge, I guess. You looked pretty green this morning. I wasn't sure if I should go. I wasn't sure if it was just you know, the twins keeping us up every night."

"Well don't feel bad because I thought it was the twins. I thought I was just tense and stressed out, but...it's not."

"Wow," Chandler whispered.

"Yeah."

"And Rachel and Phoebe know, I take it." Monica nodded.

"When I told Rachel, she started crying," Monica smiled. "And then of course so did I." Chandler chuckled.

"So um, you went to the doctor, and did he just do the test or did he make sure everything was you know, okay-that you were okay?"

"I'm doing okay," Monica smiled at Chandler's concerned expression. "He suggested an early ultra sound because of all our 'issues', and I was able to get in on Friday. Around lunch. Could you come?"

"Of course."

"Good, because if they tell me something's wrong I'm really going to want you there."

"I'll be there," Chandler reassured her, tugging on her elbow gently. "Come here." Monica slid further up his body and leant down for a kiss, her hair falling across Chandler's face. He reached up and pushed it out of the way and sat them both up before breaking the embrace. Monica smiled. He was grinning.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Is this a 'farewell apartment' baby?" he asked. Monica blushed.

"I think so," she answered, remembering that one night only a couple of days before the twins were born. They'd been so excited: a child, a new house, they hadn't wasted a moment of time celebrating.

_That was a big night. Besides, it was certainly the last time in quite a while. _

However, the good thing about adopting, Chandler had discovered, was that although they were willing and able to fall into real comas every minute of every day, there were no medical issues with Monica. They had month old babies and still managed to fit in the occasional 'moment'. It wasn't much but it was more than most new parents could say, he was sure of it. Of course, that was all about to change. Chandler realised he was still staring into the concerned face of his wife.

"So uh, you said you were worried before." Monica nodded. "About the pregnancy? Cos you just need to take it easy. I could get time off work if you want-"

"No, you need to save that time off for after the baby comes and we have three screaming infants."

"Ah yes," Chandler nodded. "Something to look forward to." He smiled.

_I am looking forward to it, actually. I'm just being sarcastic, but you know that._

"Can I ask a personal question?" he asked. Monica stared at him blankly.

"I don't know Chandler, let me go and check with my husband first." Chandler laughed and Monica smiled.

_I'm so glad he's taking this better than I assumed he would. _

"Well," he began. "That was like, just over a month ago." Monica nodded. "So you're one month?"

"Closer to five weeks."

"So um, are you worried about the baby?"

"Yeah," Monica answered softly, resting her hands flat against Chandler's chest as she stared across at him. He covered them with his own. "I just...I think I'll be scared that something will happen for a while, because of what that doctor said."

"Mon, it's going to be just fine," Chandler soothed.

_She must be scared out of her mind she's going to lose it. I know she still thinks of her uterus as inhospitable. If it hadn't been such a serious conversation, if it hadn't been me, my wife, I would've laughed. _

"What if it's not?" Monica whispered.

"Then we'll deal with that too," Chandler replied honestly. "But this is what we wanted Mon, we just have to get past the scary bit."

"Which bit to you is not scary?" Monica asked. Chandler smiled.

"You're not freaking out about this are you?"

"Don't make fun of me, you don't have to give birth."

"I'm never going to win an argument ever again with that card," Chandler teased gently, pulling her into a hug.

"I want you to know something else," Monica whispered against his neck, still holding onto him tightly. Chandler didn't push her away.

"Okay."

"Jack and Erica will always be our firstborns." Chandler smiled, kissing Monica's neck as she snuggled closer.

"Absolutely. We can do this. It's not scary at all!" Monica was silent for several minutes.

"Are you lying?" she asked suddenly.

"Absolutely. Never been happier nor more terrified in my entire life." Monica laughed as they held each other, enjoying the intimacy.

"Good," she whispered before falling asleep not ten minutes later. Chandler watched her.

_She must be so tired. I'm really going to have to help out more. I can't believe we're going to have three kids. Three! Christmas is going to be a nightmare, and Thanksgiving...all that food, not going into any of the mouths! _

Chandler frowned as he did a quick calculation in his head. Monica shifted restlessly against him.

_Oh no, they wouldn't, that would be just his luck! What are you talking about man, it's YOUR luck, it's finally changing. This is gonna be the best Thanksgiving ever! Also...the most disgusting, but so by far the best!_

#&#

Eight months later, Chandler was sitting beside Monica on her hospital bed, both of them leaning over little Sara Charlie in her mother's arms.

"She's so tiny," he gushed. "I can't believe how tiny she is. The twins are huge compared to this little princess." Monica smiled, thinking of nine month old Jack and Erica at home with her mom, dad and no doubt Emma also, considering both Ross and Rachel had been with her for most of the past four hours. Rachel was jealous.

'Four? I can't believe this, that's nothing, it's not fair!' Monica had tried to reason that there'd been a lot of sitting around at home and in pain before they made the decision to go to the hospital, but in the end she'd had to resort to a joke she knew would make Rachel shut up: 'I'm inhospitable remember Rach? She just couldn't wait to get out!' Secretly, Monica was glad she'd 'defied statistics', as Rachel had put it, and not been sitting around in an uncomfortable hospital bed for close to an entire day, but she'd never admit it to Rachel or Phoebe. She'd be booed out of the room.

"She is the tiniest," Monica replied to Chandler, her voice shaking as much as it had been the night they got engaged. "We have three kids." Chandler kissed her temple and held his arm around her a little tighter.

"You should rest," he whispered. "I'll call your mom and dad, and my mom and dad, and talk to the others. Ya think he'll realise why we called her Charlie?"

"Honey if Joey worked it out..." Monica trailed off with a smile.

_I'm so glad Chandler patched things up with his father. She/He's going to be so excited. It was only fair to give her part of his name, since Jack was named after my dad. As much as Chandler's complained about his mom and dad over the years, they're great grandparents. It's only going to get better. _

"Can you wait five more minutes?" Monica asked.

"Sure, why?" Monica smiled, and after a few minutes of silence, she turned to Chandler.

"I like having you around, and I _told_ you I'd change your mind about Thanksgiving."

"Ah yes, very clever," Chandler smiled back. "This does make up for my missing toe, I admit it." He leant over and kissed Monica's lips as she sighed beneath him. "Do you realise that promise was nearly seven years ago?"

"Seven?" Monica asked.

_Wow, it's amazing how fast it's all gone. Dammit I wish it would slow down just a little bit, it's too good. _

"Are you kidding me?" she added. Chandler laughed.

"No. You're surprised we lasted that long aren't you," he replied matter-of-factly. Monica grinned.

"Not at all. I wouldn't expect anything less than this from you Chandler. I love you, and I'm so proud of us."

"I love you too," Chandler whispered. Pulling back, he leant over and kissed Sara's forehead. "Happy Thanksgiving ladies," he whispered as the door opened and the nurse came to take Sara and give Monica a chance to rest.

After staying until Monica closed her eyes and appeared to fall asleep, her grip on his hand loosening, Chandler ducked out to make a few important phone calls. Surprisingly, he couldn't wait to call his dad and wish him, for the first time in decades, a happy thanksgiving.

_All right Monica. You did it, you win. Without a doubt, this is the best Thanksgiving ever. _


End file.
